1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to a card connector capable of seriated contact with an electronic card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card connector is comprised of a shell and a plurality of contact pins provided for electrical contact with corresponding terminals of an inserted card for conversional connection of signals. As we are aware, while a commercially available memory card is inserted into the card connector, the corresponding terminals of the card have to be in seriated contact with the contact pins of the card connector, e.g. the contact with the power and grounding terminals has to be done before the contact with the signaling terminals. In the design of the contemporary card connector, the contact pins of the card connector are generally disposed in uneven seriation corresponding to the unevenly seriated corresponding terminals of the card, such as the SD (secure digital) card or the MS (memory stick) card.
Although the aforesaid design can attain the requirement of seriated contact between the corresponding terminals of the card and the contact pins of the card connector, the corresponding terminals disposed in some kinds of cards, such as XD (extreme digital) card, are positioned side by side and fail to be effectively in seriated contact with the seriated contact pins of the card connector.